Beverage dispensing devices for preparing a liquid comestible such as coffee, tea, soup or the like are well known in the prior art. Beverage dispensing devices are also known which are designed for preparing and serving a multitude of different beverage-types among which the user or consumer may choose. In order to obtain such choice between different beverages or products to be prepared by the device, a user interface is usually provided at the dispensing device.
A known way of providing information and enabling a selection of a desired beverage type to be prepared by the dispensing device is the provision of a dedicated area or information zone which presents the labels of the different beverages that can be dispensed from or prepared by the device. These labels are usually paper-made labels that can be easily and cost-effectively changed. This is in particularly desired in case new or different beverage ingredients are provided to the device in order to enable the dispensing or preparation of a different beverage type.
The information area or zone in which the labels are presented may comprise a transparent window behind which the label is presented. The label may be held in place behind the window by dedicated connection means. In order to provide an enhanced readability and/or to obtain improved appearance of the label and the information presented thereon, a back light may be provided by means of which the label is illuminated.
WO 94/18647 for example describes a beverage discharging machine providing a multi-product respectively a multi-flavor selection front panel comprising a plurality of selection buttons and respective flavor label windows behind which are mounted product identification labels. The product identification labels are back lighted by dedicated illumination sources arranged directly behind the respective product identification labels.
This arrangement of the light source(s) does however not enable a very homogeneous label illumination and frequently the customer or user may observe a ‘spot’ of light on a particular zone of the label. From such appearance, the customer learns that the label provided behind a window is a paper label illuminated from behind, which provides a rather cheap aspect to the dispenser. Moreover, the readability of the identification label may be negatively affected.
Hence, a solution is sought-after which enables the provision of an enhanced illumination arrangement for labels of such beverage dispensing devices. Thereby, a homogenous light distribution of such a backlight over the whole area respectively surface of the label is particularly desired.